


set free

by charlotteicewolf77



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Childhood, Death, Episode: s08e01 The Bells Of Saint John, F/M, Love, The Doctor - Freeform, heartstrings, wi fi, wi-fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the intelligence had been on earth for over 50 years and when it saw her, scared and crying or her mummy and daddy, it pulled at heartstrings it mostly tried to forget existed. letting go hurt, yes, it hurt a lot in fact, but it had to set them free now and it was content with the memories it had. set around the episode the bells of saint john so spoiler alert</p>
            </blockquote>





	set free

The intelligence had been on earth for over 50 years. It had first considered taking over the tower of London, then Buckingham Palace before finally settling on The Shard.

It still remembered when she first entered the building, holding on tightly to both parents as her blonde pig tails swished as she took in her new found surroundings in delight.

They had been admiring the view from the office when a call came over the line for her father and he had left the girl with her mother looking amazed at the city. Then he had come back in with a sombre look on his face and whispered something in the mother's ear and she had gently taken her hand away from her daughter's and told her to stay right there and that they would be back in a moment but something important had come up that they needed to see to.

Then five minutes later the power in the building completely blew and locked them all in and those unfortunate enough to be in the lift or in contact with anything electric had died instantly. The people inside had started screaming and running all over the place and she had pressed herself back up against the window where the view suddenly didn't seem so interesting crying for her mummy and daddy.

The power finally came back on three long hours later and she hadn't moved and as it saw her standing there crying it had invaded her mind as gently as it could and sung her to sleep like her mother had done for her only a few hours before and she slumped to the ground and the pitiful scene pulled at heartstrings that it mostly tried to forget still existed.

It realised that it could now put in place the mission that it had been planning ever since it had fled its worn torn home world and as it took over her mind almost completely and she became obliging, it started to influence everything that would leads up to the invention of Wi-Fi with its numerous clones and downloads of people. And it watched as she grew and grew and willing to serve her master to the end.

Then all of a sudden she was standing in front of it, her long blonde pigtails gone and replaced by short messy locks with streaks of grey and lines scattered over her face but still beautiful. Now strong and all grown up and independent but still searching for her mummy and daddy who were long dead.

And it let her go, let all of them go free and it hurt, yes, it hurt a lot, but it had its memories and it was content that one day, it wouldn't hurt as much.


End file.
